Lantern Diary
by twentae
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Kau pikir namja juga tidak punya keluh kesah? Tentu saja mereka punya! Dan jika kau merasa terlalu feminim untuk menuliskannya dalam diari, kau bisa saja menuliskannya di lentera ini, Minseok." / LuMin or XiuHan fanfic! Slight HunHan and KaiHun / Sappy (Sad - Happy) Romance fic and failed Angst.


**Title : Lantern Diary**

**Genre : Sappy (Sad – Happy) Romance and (failed) Angst**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and other EXO members**

**Length : Oneshot**

**_twentae_**

Lentera pertama terbang diiringi dengan harapan naif Minseok.

Minseok tidak tahu bagaimana Ibunya menemukan tempat yang layaknya surga dunia ini; hamparan padang rumput yang luas dengan sungai kecil dan pohon besar yang rindang juga bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Minseok dan keluarganya menyebut tempat ini sebagai tempat rahasia mereka.

Sore itu Minseok bermain sepak bola dengan Ayahnya sembari menunggu mentari tenggelam. Malamnya, mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu pengantar tidur dan menatap langit yang dihiasi milyaran bintang. Ayah Minseok berkata bahwa Minseok sangat hebat dalam bermain sepak bola, beliau berharap Minseok bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola terkenal nantinya. Ibu Minseok berkata bahwa suara Minseok sangatlah indah, beliau berharap Minseok bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal nantinya.

Minseok hanya tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi serta gusi merah mudanya dengan semburat merah kecil yang menghiasi pipinya—refleks yang tubuhnya lakukan ketika seseorang memujinya.

Ibu Minseok berkata, Minseok bisa menuliskan apa saja di kertas yang akan diterbangkan bersama lentera itu nantinya, harapan, keluh kesah, bahkan orang yang disukai sekalipun, Minseok bisa menuliskan apa saja.

"Seperti diari, 'kan?" Ibu Minseok berkomentar dengan senyuman lebar. Minseok cemberut mendengarnya.

"Tapi _namja_ tidak menulis diari, _Eomma_," protesnya dan Ibu Minseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Kau pikir _namja_ juga tidak punya keluh kesah? Tentu saja mereka punya! Dan jika kau merasa terlalu feminim untuk menuliskannya dalam diari, kau bisa saja menuliskannya di lentera ini, Minseok." Usul sang Ibu yang disambut dengan anggukan riang Minseok.

Seperti halnya anak berumur tujuh tahun yang lain, Minseok ingin menuliskan harapannya dengan isi '_aku ingin mainan baru_' atau hal semacam itu. Tetapi Minseok teringat akan cerita dongeng yang selalu Ibunya bacakan sebelum ia tidur. Cerita-cerita itu berakhir dengan akhir yang bahagia selamanya, dan Minseok juga menginginkan akhir yang serupa.

_Aku ingin hidup bahagia selamanya._

**_twentae_**

Minseok berlari dari kenyataan ketika ia menerbangkan lentera kedua.

Kenyataan bahwa impiannya kini hancur. Kenyataan bahwa kakinya lumpuh. Kenyataan bahwa ia bisu. Kenyataan bahwa jasad kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa ditemukan di kecelakaan kapal saat itu.

Kenyataan bahwa kini ia sendirian.

Sejak saat itu, sekolah menjadi hal yang mengerikan bagi Minseok. Tatapan merendahkan terarah padanya, tidak ada yang mengenal Minseok, hanya 'si bisu' dan 'si lumpuh' lah yang mereka kenal dan mereka juga tidak peduli dengan nama Minseok.

Tangan Minseok bergetar hebat ketika ia menulis di lentera kedua, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, berharap air matanya tidak akan jatuh namun usaha itu berakhir dengan sia-sia.

_Kenapa_.

Itu bukan pertanyaan, Minseok tahu itu.

**_twentae_**

Ketika ia menyelesaikan Sekolah Menengah Akhirnya, Minseok tahu itu adalah puncaknya. Ia tidak lagi bisa berpura-pura tuli, jika kenyataannya ia bisa mendengar tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Paman dan Bibinya, tentang mereka membutuhkan uang untuk merawat manusia tidak berguna sepertinya. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak melihat pertengkaran Paman dan Bibinya.

Jadi Minseok meninggalkan rumah dengan secarik surat dan sedikit uang simpanannya untuk Paman juga Bibinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Paman dan Bibinya sedih akan kepergiannya, atau justru sebaliknya. Tapi mereka tidak pernah berusaha mencari Minseok, jadi sepertinya mereka cukup senang dengan kepergian Minseok.

Minseok merasa sangat beruntung ketika Nenek Pemilik Toko Bunga itu menawarkannya pekerjaan—bahkan ia sempat memuji betapa manisnya Minseok—dengan senyuman lembut. Awalnya Minseok menolak dengan halus hal tersebut, bagaimana jika ia ditempatkan di kasir? Minseok tidak bisa berbicara. Tapi sang Nenek berkata bahwa ia kekurangan orang di bagian perangkai bunga dan akhirnya Minseok mengangguk setuju.

Disitulah Minseok bertemu Jongdae, si bocah kasir. Seperti kebanyakan orang yang lain, Jongdae terlihat terkejut dan iba begitu mengetahui kekurangan Minseok, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lemah oleh Minseok. Tapi Jongdae lah orang pertama yang mau berinteraksi lebih dari sekedar bertukar senyum kepada Minseok, ia bahkan mengajarkan Minseok bahasa isyarat. Jongdae juga mengajarkan bahasa isyarat kepada Nenek Pemilik Toko, "dengan begini _halmoeni_ dan Minseok _Hyung_ bisa berkomunikasi!" katanya ketika Nenek Pemilik Toko menolak dengan alasan umur.

Minseok tengah merangkai bunga melati ketika teman-teman Jongdae datang. Minseok lebih memilih berada di ruangan dan tidak menghiraukan suasana ramai di luar—di tempat kasir, lebih tepatnya—lagipula, letak ruangan tempat Minseok berada agak terpencil dan sedikit susah untuk ditemukan, jadi Minseok berpikir tidak akan ada yang tahu atau bahkan datang untuk menemui Minseok disini.

Tapi ternyata ia salah.

Ketika iris hitam Minseok menangkap kedua mata bulat itu, Minseok tahu ia tidak akan bisa lari darinya. Rambut pirangnya yang terkena sinar matahari, mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'O' ketika ia melihat Minseok, bibir merah mudanya, Minseok merasa Luhan sangatlah cantik saat itu.

_Seperti bunga matahari_, pikirnya.

Minseok berpikir Luhan akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "ah, _jweosonghamnida_, aku tidak tahu ada orang disini…" tapi ketika senyuman lebar tampak di wajahnya, dan ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Minseok—seperti hendak berjabat tangan, Minseok tahu tebakkannya salah.

"Aku Xi Luhan, dan aku suka pipimu."

**_twentae_**

Bunga matahari benar-benar cocok untuk Luhan, Minseok berpikir. Ceria, hangat, dan tentu saja ia mempunyai banyak teman. Minseok bisa melihat tatapan terpana gadis-gadis ketika mereka melihat Luhan dari balik kaca toko. Dan Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkejut ataupun menatap aneh kearah Minseok ketika ia mengetahui kekurangan Minseok.

"Minseokkie," Luhan akan memanggil nama Minseok dengan ceria, terkadang lembut. Minseok menoleh dari rangkaian bunga tulipnya dan menemukan sosok lain disamping Luhan. "ah, bagaimana mengatakannya…." Semburat merah menjalar ke pipi Luhan, dan entah kenapa Minseok merasa sesak.

"Ini Oh Sehun, ia… kekasihku."

Minseok tahu ia seharusnya mensyukurinya namun, ini pertama kalinya Minseok berharap bahwa ia tuli.

Sehun… Minseok merasa tidak ada yang salah pada Sehun, dia adalah pemuda tampan, dan sama seperti Luhan, Minseok merasa ia juga cantik. Tetapi jika Luhan adalah bunga matahari, maka Sehun adalah bunga mawar. Minseok pernah mendengar Luhan bercerita tentang sulitnya melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah Sehun ketika mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jadi Minseok rasa, ekspresi datar Sehun ialah duri mawar yang harus Luhan lalui. Dan ia berhasil.

Bukankah seharusnya Minseok bahagia?

Meskipun Minseok berusaha tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia, Minseok tahu ia tidak. Karena itu ia datang ke tempat ini; tempat rahasia keluarganya, tempat yang membuatnya merasa ia tidak sendirian, tempat yang membuatnya merasa bahwa orang tuanya selalu berada disana, memperhatikannya.

Lentera ketiga terbang dengan pengakuan Minseok.

_Aku mencintainya._

Minseok merasa lentera kali ini bersinar tidak kalah terangnya dengan bintang-bintang.

**_twentae_**

"Dia pergi dengan orang lain, Minseok_-ah_," ini pertama kalinya Luhan memanggil Minseok tanpa embel-embel 'kkie' ataupun panggilan biasanya, _baozi_. "dia sangat bodoh, seharusnya dialah yang menyesal, bukan aku, 'kan Minseok? Dia yang seharusnya menangisiku…." Tawa Luhan terdengar sangat parau di telinga Minseok. Minseok hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, Minseok tahu tak lama lagi Luhan akan jatuh.

Dan ia benar-benar jatuh.

"Aku membencinya, Minseok. Aku seharusnya tahu, ia hanyalah bocah yang tidak bisa membedakan perasaan cinta kepada seseorang dengan perasaan cinta terhadap keluarga. Tidakkah ini menggelikkan? Aku merasa sangat bodoh, Minseok."

Minseok menelusuri rambut Luhan dengan jarinya ketika Luhan menangis di pangkuannya, terkadang ia akan meremas pelan surai pirang Luhan, berusaha membuatnya tahu bahwa Minseok ada disini, menemaninya. Minseok sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaannya saat ini, sedih? Senang? Tidak keduanya. Ia merasa… kosong?

Ketika isakkan Luhan berhenti, Minseok tersenyum kecil dan mengacak lembut rambut Luhan yang tertidur. Ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Yifan—yang merupakan teman satu apartemen Luhan—untuk menjemput Luhan.

Minseok merasa ini juga bagian dari kesalahannya. Ketika ia melihat Sehun dan Jongin, Minseok tahu ada yang aneh, seharusnya ia memperingati Luhan, tapi ia justru membiarkannya.

_Tidakkah aku teman yang buruk, Luhan? Kau seharusnya tidak mempercayaiku._

Lentera keempat terbang membawa penyesalan Minseok.

**_twentae_**

Kelima, keenam, ketujuh, kedelapan.

Semua bercerita tentang hal yang sama. Keempat lentera itu berisi tentang Luhan, Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan.

_Luhan tidak banyak tersenyum akhir-akhir ini, hal ini membuatku sedikit sedih._

_Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau Luhan terlalu banyak melakukan kontak fisik denganku? Aish, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Minseok._

_Lihat? Lihat? Ia sudah kembali! Aku bisa melihat senyumannya yang tulus lagi, bunga matahariku kembali!_

_Perasaan ini mulai mengangguku, aku bahkan tidak bisa menatap mata Luhan tanpa merasa malu. Ah, ini membuatku gila._

"Minseokkie!"

Minseok mengerjap tiga kali sebelum menolehkan kepalanya, Luhan menatapnya dengan cemberut di bibirnya. Minseok mengerutkan alisnya, seakan bertanya kepada Luhan. Luhan memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "lupakan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sih?"

_Kau. Apalagi, memangnya?_

"_Tidak ada_." Minseok menjawab, dengan bahasa isyarat, tentunya.

"Tidak ada orang yang memikirkan 'tidak ada', _baozi_," Luhan berdecak pinggang, membuat Minseok berpikir ia terlihat seperti Nenek Pemilik Toko ketika Jongdae mengacaukan rangkaian bunga Minseok. Minseok hanya mengangkat bahunya, berusaha meyakinkan Luhan bahwa yang ia pikirkan bukanlah hal yang penting.

Luhan mendengus, "kau menyebalkan."

"_Aku tahu kok_,"

Jika Minseok bisa bersuara, maka ia akan tertawa sangat keras melihat ekspresi jengkel di wajah Luhan. Senyuman penuh kemenangan Minseok terhenti begitu Luhan mencubit kedua pipinya, keras.

"Masih bisa tersenyum, Kim Minseok?"

Minseok berusaha melepaskan cubitan Luhan pada kedua pipinya, karena dibalik wajah Luhan yang tampak seperti malaikat, Luhan tetaplah laki-laki dan tentu saja ia mempunyai tenaga yang besar. Ketika pipi Minseok mulai memerah, Luhan tertawa dan melepaskan cubitannya. Minseok menarik kembali komentar wajah Luhan yang seperti malaikat, ia terlihat seperti titisan iblis saat ini.

"Ah, _aigoo_, kau sangat manis, Minseokkie!"

_Bodoh. Kau tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik, Luhan_. Minseok berpikir ketika merasakan pipinya semakin memerah. Jika Minseok bisa memprotes, ia sudah mengutuk Luhan ratusan kali.

Tawa Luhan terhenti tak lama kemudian. Minseok—yang masih sibuk dengan pipinya yang terasa nyeri—tidak menyadarinya hingga ia merasa dahinya bersentuhan dengan dada Luhan. Minseok juga bisa merasakan Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Minseok, dan Luhan bergumam pelan tentang bagaimana bau rambut Minseok yang seperti campuran apel dan stroberi.

"Aku mencintaimu," Minseok merasa telinganya mulai bermasalah, dan cengkraman tangan Luhan pada kedua sisi kursi roda Minseok mengeras.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Minseok, bibir Luhan bergerak turun hingga kini berada tepat pada telinga Minseok, "aku mencintaimu, _saranghae_, _wo ai ni_. Kim Minseok, jadilah kekasihku."

Luhan bisa merasakan bahu Minseok bergetar, Luhan menunduk dan menemukan Minseok tengah tertawa tanpa suara. Minseok terus tertawa hingga kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata, hingga akhirnya tawa itu berubah menjadi tangisan, tangisan karena Luhan mengucapkan ketiga kata sakral itu dengan lembut, jauh lebih lembut dari bayangan Minseok selama ini.

Tangan Minseok bergerak menyentuh dada Luhan, jari-jarinya bergerak membentuk simbol-simbol yang tidak bisa Luhan mengerti hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa itu bukan simbol, melainkan sebuah kata.

_Nado saranghae, jeongmal saranghae._ Aku juga mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu.

Lentera kesembilan Minseok terbangkan dengan kata-kata itu.

**_twentae_**

Setelah berusaha meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia tidak pergi untuk berkencan dengan Jongdae maupun Yifan, Minseok berhasil datang ke tempat ini; tempat rahasia keluarganya. Minseok berpikir Luhan tidak bisa datang ke tempat ini. _Belum saatnya_, Minseok menambahkan dalam hati.

Di pangkuannya terdapat lentera kesepuluh dan secarik kertas juga pulpen.

_Annyeonghaseyo Eomma, Appa,_

_Aku tidak tahu kalian akan kecewa atau justru bangga kepadaku dengan kenyataan ini; aku gay. Sepertinya aku akan jarang mengunjungi tempat ini lagi, aku dan Luhan akan pergi ke Beijing, China, besok pagi. Apa kalian akan merindukanku nanti? Hehe, kurasa kalian pasti akan merindukanku. Aku juga akan merindukan kalian! Sangaaaat!_

_Uh-oh, kurasa ini suratku yang paling panjang, huh? Sepertinya sampai disini saja, aku akan mengirimkan surat yang lebih panjang dari ini di Beijing nanti. Sekarang, aku harus pergi karena Luhan terus mengirimkan pesan singkat ke ponselku seperti bom atom, sampai jumpa Eomma, Appa! Saranghae!_

_Anakmu tercinta,_

_Kim Minseok_

Minseok menatap puas lentera dihadapannya, dan menerbangkan lentera itu dengan perlahan. Minseok baru saja hendak menitikkan air mata ketika ponselnya bergetar.

_From : Luhan_

_To : You_

_Yaaaah, Kim Minseok kembali sekarang juga! Aku lapar, masakkan aku sesuatu~~  
_

_From : Luhan_

_To : You_

_Minseokkie~ Yifan tidak ada di apartemen, kau pasti pergi kencan dengannya, 'kan? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, 'kan? Hiks~  
_

_From : Luhan_

_To : You_

_Kemana si Jongdae jelek itu membawamu, Minseokkie? Apa jangan-jangan dia menculikmu? Ah, Minseokkie cepatlah kembali! Atau tidak aku akan mencekik Jongdae!  
_

Minseok memutar bola matanya dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya—setelah mengirim pesan singkat kepada Jongdae untuk menjemputnya di café di dekat toko bunga mereka—dan berpikir bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan mencintai Luhan.

Tangan Minseok tanpa sengaja menyentuh cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya, ia tersenyum menatap cincin itu, teringat tentang permintaan Luhan untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya saat itu.

"_Minseokkie, aku mencintaimu, kau tahu 'kan? Jadilah istri_— _uh, suamiku maksudnya. Tapi aku akan memegang peran suami oke? Karena aku tidak bisa memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, hehe!"_

_Bodoh_, Minseok membatin. _Xi Luhan sangatlah bodoh_.

**-END-**

**Qwertyuiop FF APA INIIIII? Aduh **_**ending**_**nya jelek amat ;;w;; ini bisa dibilang **_**words vomit**_**, ide ini udah ada sejak sekitar tujuh hari dan aku nggak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa buat nulisnya jadi **_**stuck**_** aja disitu sampe akhirnya aku balik~ xD**

**Oke, **_**I'm a liar**_**. Aku rasa '**_**Opposites Magnet**_**' nggak usah dilanjutin, ya? Udah pas gitu aja, 'kan? *maksa* ;DD #plak.**

**Aku malah berpikir buat ngelanjutin yang '**_**Fanfiction**_**' tapi versi Kyungsoonya, gimana? Setuju nggak? **

**Betewe makasih udah baca, komentar sangat dinanti~ ^^)b**


End file.
